


Un rôle à jouer

by Akahi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akahi/pseuds/Akahi
Summary: En publique, on joue le rôle que l'on nous demande de jouer. On n'a pas d'autre choix pour survivre, particulièrement à Serpentard. Gregory Goyle le sait que trop bien mais il se rendra vite compte qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'une personne peut voir qui il est vraiment.





	Un rôle à jouer

Gregory Goyle regardait le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser à quel point sa vie avait changé depuis quelques temps. Avant il avait une vie simple. Il passait son temps à suivre Drago et à obéir à ses ordres. Cela pourrait ne pas paraître très réjouissant mais cela lui épargnait beaucoup d'ennuis. Tout le monde le croyait trop bête pour penser par lui-même. On se moquait de lui bien sûr, mais on le laissait généralement tranquille. Personne n'avait de temps à perdre avec un imbécile.

Quand il était jeune, il avait eu un peu de mal à accepter le rôle que son père lui avait demandé d'avoir. Mais maintenant que les temps sombres revenaient, il remerciait son paternel de l'avoir fait passer pour un idiot. Certes il serait obligé d'être mangemort mais on le laisserait tranquille et on n'attendrait pas grand-chose de lui, tout le contraire de Drago. Ce dernier était prêt à faire une dépression tellement on en attendait de lui parce qu'il était le brillant héritier de la prestigieuse famille Malefoy. Gregory le plaignait vraiment mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Bref, Gregory poursuivait sa vie tranquillement sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait jusqu'au jour où tout changea.

**## Retour en arrière ##**

A cause de Drago et de la pression qu'il recevait, Gregory avait pris l'habitude de faire ses devoirs dehors, à l'abri des regards. C'était un peu gênant et il lui manquait parfois certaines informations qu'il aurait pu trouver s'il avait étudié dans la bibliothèque, mais en tant que Goyle il ne pouvait pas y entrer, cela aurait trop attiré l'attention. Il s'était donc résigné à travailler en cachette.

Un jour, une fois qu'il eut fini son devoir de métamorphose, il secoua le parchemin au vent quelques instants pour que l'encre sèche. Malheureusement un coup de vent trop fort le frappa et la feuille s'envola, allant se coincer dans les branches du pire arbre de tout Poudlard : le saule cogneur. Le Serpentard regarda son parchemin un moment en maudissant tous les Dieux et Déesses existants. Il détestait la Métamorphose et il avait mis des heures à faire ce fichu devoir, pourtant il allait devoir le refaire car il doutait franchement qu'il arriverait à récupérer tous les morceaux pour ensuite lancer un Reparo dessus.

Et voilà comment toute l'histoire commença, une simple feuille dans un arbre.

Il s'approcha de l'arbre pour tenter de récupérer le parchemin mais l'arbre lui donna un coup de branche dans le ventre. Il resta un moment au sol, sonné. Il semblait qu'à force de jouer à l'imbécile, il en soit vraiment devenu un. Quelle idée avait-il eu de l'approcher ? Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Quand il reprit un peu ses esprits, il vit, penché au-dessus de lui, Harry Potter, sauveur du monde magique, qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Par Morgana que faisait-il ici ?

-  **Potter** , murmura-t-il.

Il aurait dû le faire avec plus de haine et de méprit et avec une voix un peu niaise, mais il était pour l'instant bien trop sonné pour se contrôler parfaitement.

Au moins il y avait une personne qui avait tous ses esprits, car en bon Gryffondor, Harry Potter leva sa baguette et sans qu'il eut le temps de répliquer, lui lança son sort. Gregory ferma les yeux, prêt à endurer la douleur, mais rien ne vint. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que Potter ne l'attaquait pas mais qu'il se préoccupait de sa santé et qu'il avait lancé un sort de diagnostique pour vérifier s'il était blessé.

Tout le reste se passa rapidement, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se sortir de son état de choc. Harry monta dans l'arbre pour récupérer son devoir puis il éloigna Goyle pour qu'il ne soit pas davantage blessé quand le saule cogneur reprendrait vie.

Ce n'est que lorsque le gryffondor commença à partir qu'il réussit à sortir de son état de stupeur et qu'il rattrapa Harry.

**\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? Nous sommes ennemis !**

Harry éclata de rire avant de lui caresser le visage.

**\- Nous ne sommes pas ennemis. Nous avons simplement un rôle à jouer. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, sinon tu ne serais pas à Serpentard, ni aurais réussi tes BUSES.**

**## Fin du retour en arrière ##**

Grégory avait été frappé par ces simples mots. Personne n'avait vraiment réalisé qu'il jouait un rôle et qu'il était plus intelligent et rusé que ce qu'il affichait. Personne ne s'occupait assez de lui pour voir à travers son masque. Enfin personne avant Harry, l'Elu du monde magique.

Depuis ce jour, le Serpentard avait observé attentivement Harry. Ce dernier se comportait toujours comme un parfait petit soldat de la Lumière. Il était gentil avec tout le monde, à part avec les Serpentards. Il excellait en défense mais échouait en potion. Oui, Harry se comportait en un parfait petit gryffondor.

Pourtant Grégory avait appris à voir à travers ce masque. Il savait qu'il était l'un des seuls à avoir essayé. Il voyait donc le regard amusé et résigné quand il jetait le mauvais ingrédient dans ses potions, il le voyait se crisper quand ses camarades insultaient les Serpentards.

Au fil du temps, il avait appris à connaître Harry et en était devenu irrémédiablement amoureux. C'est d'ailleurs pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire, qu'il regardait le plafond depuis un moment déjà. Il ne pouvait certainement pas lui faire la cour. Il était le fils d'un Mangemort, Harry ne pourrait l'accepter et même s'il le faisait, le monde magique se retournerait contre lui pour devenir sombre et Voldemort lui demanderait de lui livrer le garçon-qui-a-survécu.

Peu importe dans quel sens il tournait le problème. Il n'y avait pas de Harry Potter et Grégory Goyle possible dans l'avenir. Il ne méritait pas le Sauveur, il était trop bête, sombre, trop Serpentard pour cela. Il ne pouvait que jouer son rôle et se tenir éloigné de Harry, cela en allait de leur survie.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Le temps passa et tout se déroula comme ça devait se dérouler. Grégory entra dans le cercle des Mangemorts. Harry combattit Voldemort. Harry vainquit le Seigneur des Ténèbres et devint une nouvelle fois le Héros du monde magique. Il se maria comme il était convenu depuis longtemps avec Ginny, l'unique fille de la famille extrêmement lumineuse qu'était celle des Weasley et ils eurent trois beaux enfants.

Bref, en apparence tout se passa comme prévu, car derrière les masques et les regards les choses étaient bien différentes. Grégory et Harry s'étaient rapprochés en silence et dans le plus grand secret étaient tombés amoureux. Chacun voyait à travers le masque de l'autre comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

Ainsi Harry s'était aperçu de l'amour que lui portait Grégory. Au début, il avait été touché mais pas vraiment intéressé. Il avait à cette époque là bien d'autre chose à penser. Mais au fil des mois cela avait changé. Harry avait commencé à réellement apprécier le Serpentard. Il aimait les fous rires mués qu'il avait quand Harry ratait intentionnellement sa potion, il aimait que quelqu'un le comprennent réellement. Il n'avait pas commencé à se fréquenter avant la fin de la guerre, pourtant dans leurs esprits, ils étaient ensembles depuis bien plus longtemps. Il ne pouvait juste pas s'afficher. Il avait chacun un masque à porter et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser tomber une seule seconde par des heures aussi sombres.

Grégory voyait bien comment Harry regardait sa femme, avec un regard résigné et un peu moqueur. Cela le faisait toujours sourire. Ginny avait été persuadée que sa vie serait un conte de fée une fois qu'elle serait mariée au chevalier servant qu'était Harry. Malheureusement le Gryffondor s'était révélé beaucoup plus Serpentard que prévu et avait vu clair à travers son jeu.

Il s'était vite aperçu qu'elle essayait de lui donner un philtre d'amour et avait décidé d'en tirer profit et de se venger. Il s'était comporté en parfait amoureux, comme si la potion avait fonctionné, et l'avait vite épousée. Le contrat était très strict et donnait tout pouvoir à Harry. Harry l'avait fait passé en disant qu'il l'aimait tellement qu'il voulait s'occuper de tout pour qu'elle n'ait pas le moindre soucis. Il lui avait ensuite mis un sort qui l'empêchait d'approcher quelqu'un s'il n'était pas présent. Ce n'était qu'un sortilège banal et tout à fait compréhensible vu son statut. Le ministère l'avait même aidé à le mettre en place car la sécurité de l'épouse du Sauveur était très importante. Il ne la touchait quasiment jamais, à part une nuit de temps en temps pour avoir un enfant. Il ne voulait pas la blesser après tout. Il l'aimait au-delà de son physique.

Autant dire que Mme Potter était une femme frustrée, solitaire et malheureuse. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. C'était elle qui avait nourri Harry avec une très forte dose de philtre d'amour. Elle en avait le rappel à chaque fois que Harry la regardait avec des yeux remplis d'adoration. Elle passait son temps enfermée dans sa chambre pour éviter son époux. Elle l'avait encouragé à s'investir dans son travail pour moins le voir. Même si elle aimait encore son mari, elle ne supportait plus ce que la potion d'amour avait fait de lui. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle cesse de faire effet, malheureusement il lui aurait fallu avouer ses crimes. Nul doute que cela l'aurait conduite à Azkaban pour avoir manipulé leur Héros et cela elle se le refusait.

Harry pour sa part n'éprouvait aucun remord pour ce qu'il faisait. Après tout Ginny l'avait voulu. Il aurait sûrement eu un comportement semblable s'il avait été sous l'effet de la potion. Elle rendait vraiment très obsédé et possessif. De plus la situation avait tous les avantages pour lui. La plupart de ses fans n'essayaient plus de le violer depuis son mariage. Cela lui avait vraiment simplifié la vie. En plus le fait que Ginny l'évite lui permettait de mener une double vie.

Dès qu'il pouvait, il retournait à son château en Irlande. Ce lieu constituait sa véritable maison. A l'abri des regards, il vivait une vie tranquille avec ses enfants et son amant. L'amour de sa vie était la personne la plus improbable qu'il puisse exister. Personne ne risquait donc de découvrir son identité. Lui le garçon-qui-avait-par-deux-fois-survécu, lui sauveur du monde magique était amoureux de Grégory Goyle, ancien mangemort et ancien stupide Serpentard.

La famille n'avait jamais été inculpée de Mangemorie. En effet, Harry avait tellement occupé le ministère que ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de condamner les Goyle. Mais selon l'ensemble du monde magique cela n'était pas très grave. Les Goyle ne pouvaient pas faire beaucoup de dégâts, ils étaient trop bêtes pour jeter un simple sort. Harry avait encouragé ce point de vue et avait appuyé sur le fait qu'il y avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

A l'abri des regards, Harry et Grégory avait pu continuer à se connaître et à s'aimer tendrement. Jamais, oh grand jamais Grégory ne fut jaloux de la femme d'Harry, car il savait mieux que tous que chacun dans la vie avait son rôle à jouer.

**FIN !**


End file.
